1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip capable of easily dissipating heat and a stacked type semiconductor package having the same.
2. Related Art
As electronic products become smaller and more functional, there is a need to include more chips in the smaller electronic products to satisfy required functions. As demand for semiconductor devices capable of realizing lower cost, higher performance, increased miniaturization and higher packaging density have increased, packages having multiple chips, e.g. multi-chip packages, have been developed to satisfy the demand.
A multi-chip package includes a plurality of semiconductor chips within a single semiconductor package. Through-substrate via (hereafter referred to as TSV) technology provides vertical electrical connections that extend the full thickness of the wafer from one of the electrically conductive levels formed on a topside semiconductor surface of the integrated circuit die (e.g., contact level or one of the back end of line metal interconnect levels) to the die's bottom side surface. The vertical electrical paths are significantly short as compared with electrical paths formed by conventional wire bonding technology.